


Neighbors

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack shouldn't be looking.<br/>But he couldn't take his eyes off of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peeping Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Request: neighbors AU. Mark and Jack live in separate apartments that have windows in both their bed rooms and they can see each other's room. One day Mark (or Jack) sees the other pleasuring themselves or even just naked.(◎_◎;) this sorta goes on for a week without the other person knowing. Idk
> 
> Hey guys! So. I was thinking that this should /probably/ have another chapter. But idk. Let me know what you guys think! And if you want one, maybe give me some ideas for it?? Idk.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack huffed as he finally got the last box packed away. He had already lived here for two weeks and was feeling a bit lazy about the fact that he _still_ had boxes that were left unpacked. He sat down on his bed, looking out the window. He wondered if Mark was home. He sat up higher, craning his neck any which way to see if he could catch a glimpse of Mark.

To any _normal_ person, this would be very weird. But to Jack, it was normal. In the two weeks that he had lived in his new house, he had only met one person. ‘Met’ not exactly being the proper term. They had never actually talked and only saw each other through the window. They would grab white boards or notebooks and markers and write each other little notes. They would say hi, ask how their day was, all that stuff. Just thinking about it had Jack smiling like an idiot.

Just then, he saw Mark enter his room. Jack’s face flushed red as he noticed that Mark only had on a towel. He should really look away. But _damn_ Mark had an amazing body. His eyes seemed to be glued in place as the other man strutted around his bedroom. Even through the double layers of glass, Jack could tell that Mark was definitely muscular. Not disgustingly so, but the perfect amount. Toned arms that Jack wanted to grab onto as Mark fucked him into the mattress. Amazing abs that he wants to trace with his tongue.

Jack mentally slapped himself. What was he _thinking_?! He shouldn’t be having those thoughts about Mark. He didn’t even know the guy’s last name. He really should go over and talk to him, sometime. Just, not right now. Partially because he had work soon, and also because he was already half hard from his impure thoughts and Mark marching around in nothing but a towel.

The Irishman sucked in a deep breath. He _had_ to look away. _Right now_. Mark had undone the towel. It fell to the ground carelessly and Jack couldn’t breathe. He didn’t really see much, not since Mark had quickly slipped a hot pink pair of boxer briefs on. He wanted to hit himself for being upset by that.

Jack finally looked away, even if it was because he was afraid he’d get caught. He quickly stood up, deciding he could use a shower. He was glad that he didn’t have any roommates because he was screaming Mark’s name a little too loudly.

* * *

 

A few days later, Jack was lying in bed listening to music. If you asked him what band, he’d have to look to tell you; he was too deep in thought to know what was going on around him. His mind was currently fixated on Mark. The two of them had made eye contact since that day and Jack could feel his face heating up when they did. He would give Mark a weak wave and then quickly go off to clean something that didn’t need it. It was only to get his mind off of his neighbor.

He sighed and sat up, looking out the window and into Mark’s. He _really_ should go properly introduce himself to the attractive American. But what if Mark had caught him looking? Jack shook his head, blaming Mark for not having his curtains closed.

Something then caught his eye. Movement in Mark’s room. Maybe it was just his dog. Jack knew that he had one; he had heard it barking before. He saw the movement again. He stood, only to get a better look. Once he realized what he was witnessing, all of the air in his lungs left him.

There was Mark, laid out on his bed with his hand moving on his cock. Jack froze. He knew he needed to look away; this was _definitely_ not something he was meant to be witnessing. But he couldn’t. His eyes were trained to Mark’s movements. He felt his own cock stiffen at what he was seeing and the sudden urge to get off nearly overcame him.

When Jack finally snapped out of any fantasy he may have been playing in his head, he noticed that Mark’s eyes were on him. _Fuck_. This couldn’t be good. Not in any way, shape or form. Mark was going to freak out and call the cops and have him arrested for… For _something_. He wasn’t even sure what.

But Mark didn’t do any of that. He only moved his hand faster. His eyes were still on Jack and his bottom lip was tugged between his teeth. His hips jerked up off of the mattress and Jack felt weak at the knees. He needed to stop looking, needed to leave. Hell, he should probably move back Ireland if he knew what was good for him. But none of that could happen when he was busy watching his _very_ attractive neighbor jerk off.


	2. 8 o'clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some (attempted) humor into this chapter just for shits and giggles. Sue me.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack hadn’t _dared_ look into Mark’s window since that fateful day. How could you look at someone the same after an occurrence such as that? He even slept on the couch to avoid any possible sightings. He shook his head as he continued cleaning the same plate he had been for the last five minutes.

The Irishman had tried to act normal in any given situation. When his friend Felix had Skyped him and asked if he had found anyone yet, Jack’s face turned bright red and he simply said ‘no’ and changed the subject. He later felt like kind of an idiot, but who could blame him? Something like that was not meant to be shared. Or to even _happen_ , for that matter.

At work, a lot of men (and women, even though Jack himself thought that he basically had a giant flashing sign above him that read ‘GAY’) would walk up to the bar and hit on him. All he could think about was how they weren’t even _close_ to how attractive Mark was. What with his strong arms and his surprisingly curvy hips. Jack internally smacked himself and willed down his slightly hard dick.

Jack’s head fell into his open hands and a loud sigh left his lips. It seemed like Mark was the only thing that was _ever_ on his mind, anymore. He hoped that this was just some sort of weird phase and he’d get over it, but something in the pit of his stomach told him that it was more than just that.

* * *

 

Jack was in the middle of cooking himself breakfast when it happened. There was a timid knock at his door and he could not have been more confused. He hadn’t really made any friends in the month he’d lived here, and he wasn’t expecting a package or anything. He furrowed his brow and turned off the stove. He walked to the door and opened it. He felt his heart stop immediately.

“Uh… Um…,” he stuttered, licking his lips.

“Hi,” Mark replied sheepishly. His voice was _so_ deep and _so_ perfect.

“Wh-what, um.” Jack breathed in deeply, and his exhale was much too shaky for his liking. “What are you doing here?”

Mark brought his arm up, handing Jack an envelope. Jack looked down at it for a moment and then back up to Mark. “I got some of your mail.” The Irishman nodded his head slowly, reaching out and grabbing the article from Mark’s hand. He muttered a ‘thanks’ before he began to close the door. “Wait.” Jack felt himself flinch. “I, um…” Mark inhaled. “Listen. This is, um. Weird. I don’t want things between me and someone I don’t even know to be weird. It’s… _Weird_.”

Jack giggled quietly at Mark’s word choice. “Yeah, I don’t, either. But, I mean. How can it _not_ be weird?”

Mark shrugged. “We get to know each other. Learn more about the other, maybe even _hang out_ instead of having silent window conversations.” Mark chuckled, causing Jack to do the same. They looked at each other and Jack couldn’t help but think that Mark’s smiled was absolutely _perfect_.

The Irishman stood up straighter, crossing his arms over his chest. “Okay, fine… What do you propose for a ‘hang out’?” Jack felt like an idiot even before the words left his mouth.

Mark looked down for a moment, seeming to be in deep thought. “How about dinner tonight at that fancy restaurant down the street?”

Jack could feel his face heat up. “A-are you asking me out on a... _a date_?”

There was a smug grin on Mark’s face. “Maybe.” He flashed Jack the most gorgeous smile he’d ever seen. “Does 8 o’clock sound okay?” Jack’s jaw dropped for a moment as his brain forgot how to work. He simply closed his mouth and nodded. Mark smiled again. “Great. See ya then.” He then leaned forward, pecking Jack on the cheek. “It was nice to finally meet you.” He turned on his heel, walking down the short pathway to the sidewalk. He turned around quickly, that devilish grin on his face again. “Oh, and thanks for eyefucking me while I jerked off!”

Jack couldn’t care less if he literally just burst into flames right then and there. He quickly shut the door, turning around and leaning against it. He could tell that he and Mark were going to become friends pretty damn quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
